Consecuencias, SongFic IchiRuki
by kofymate
Summary: SongFic de 2 capitulos ¿O más? ustedes deciden. Ichigo entra a su casa y ve a Rukia y Renji Besandose, todo, una equivocacion por supuesto, Lista de canciones: Por quererte - Efecto Mariposa / No te vayas - Novel


**Que tal chicos? Bwahahaha**

**Aquí les dejo este SongFic, pues escuche las canciones y me inspire, a los que siguen mi fic de Renacer, pronto actualizare, solo que como acabo de entrar al colegio y eso no he podido escribir.**

**Espero les guste este, tendrá dos capis únicamente, o quien sabe ya que si lo piden tal vez tenga uno o dos mas… hehe ya me dirán ustedes en sus Reviews**

**Ahora las acotaciones:**

Blablabla – **Narración**

_Blablabla _– **Letra de la canción**

-Blablabla – **Dialogo**

_*Blablabla* _- **Pensamientos**

**Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los utilice para fines de diversión.**

**Por cierto, aquí pondré que los personajes iban en preparatoria, pero recuerden que en Japón es Secundaria, solo para evitar confusiones.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1.- Equivocaciones**

Era el día del festival escolar en Karakura, bandas de todas las escuelas de nivel preparatoria en Japón estaban buscando la beca escolar para su escuela, y solo la ganadora la obtendría. Por parte del Instituto Karakura habría dos bandas, "Chappy stars" con Rukia en guitarra y voz, Inoue en el bajo (en donde le gusta estar XD), y Tatsuki en la batería. Y "Death Gods" con Ichigo en guitarra y voz, Renji en la guitarra líder, Ishida en bajo, y Chad en batería.

Eran mediodía en la clínica Kurosaki, la casa estaba solo habitada por Rukia ya que los Kurosaki habían salido a comprar los atuendos para esa tarde. La peli-negra estaba viendo el programa de Chappy en la tv de la sala de los Kurosaki cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡Ábreme Rukia, soy Renji! –gritaba el pelirrojo desde fuera de la clínica Kurosaki.

-Ya voy, ya voy –decía Rukia algo molesta por la interrupción, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió - ¿Qué haces aquí? El festival es hasta la tarde

-Ya se pero… tengo que decirte algo –le respondió algo sonrojado el tatuado

-Pues dímelo y ya

-Seria mejor que habláramos adentro- dijo Renji entrando a la casa Kurosaki, Rukia le siguió cerrando la puerta.

-Y bien, ahora ¿Qué querías decirme?

-Yo… Rukia yo… -decía nervioso y jugando con sus dedos

-¡Dilo y ya! –le dijo molesta ante la actitud de su amigo

-¡Que me gustas! –le grito a la chica con un gran sonrojo

-¿Qué …

-Me gustas Rukia, me gustas mucho –le dijo y acto inmediato la tomo por el cuello y la beso.

-Rukia ya llegue, mi padre y mis hermanas se quedaron en la tien… -el peli-naranja entro por la puerta y observo a Renji y Rukia besándose, un gran enojo se apodero de el inmediatamente.

Rukia uso todas sus fuerzas y se separo del pelirrojo al oír la voz de Ichigo, observo al chico solo unos momentos antes de que tirara la ropa al suelo y subiera las escaleras, se le veía muy enojado.

-Renji… será mejor que te vayas –le dijo la morena cabizbaja librándose de los brazos del chico.

-Ya, entiendo, ¿Tú quieres a Ichigo verdad? –La morena le asintió débilmente –Bueno, creo que es mejor que los deja hablar, discúlpame Rukia. –le dijo algo triste y se fue de la casa.

La oji-violeta lo guio hasta la puerta y se despidió de el, cuando Renji se fue recogió la ropa y la apoyo en un sofá, subió las escaleras, tenia que arreglar las cosas con el chico.

-Ichigo… -el chico no respondió -…Ichigo déjame explicarte –lo llamo nuevamente con una voz triste, sabia que el chico estaba enfadado, pero no sabia por que _*A no ser… que sienta lo mismo que yo* _pensó la peli-negra algo feliz ante esa posibilidad.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? –le dijo Ichigo abriendo la puerta de su cuarto y sacando de su transe a la morena –que Renji te beso y no pudiste evitarlo, ja, no me hagas reír Rukia –en su voz se notaba el gran enojo que tenia el chico.

-Pero eso paso –le dijo Rukia con una voz que comenzaba a quebrarse

-Esa excusa ya paso de moda, que patética eres

-¿Por qué no me crees? –le dijo la chica con lagrimas que comenzaban a caer de sus ojos.

El chico solo bufo y miro hacia abajo -¿Y tu amorcito Renji? ¿Ya se fue?

-¡Yo al que quiero es a ti! –le grito la peli-negra al chico y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho -¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –dijo entre sollozos

El peli-naranja detuvo los golpes y arrojo las manos de la chica hacia abajo –Y todavía me vienes a decir eso, eres una zo… - el chico solo sintió su mejilla caliente y le comenzó a arder, Rukia le había dado una bofetada.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así –le dijo con gran enojo y tristeza

-Sabes que… por que no te vas a la Sociedad de almas, así podrías estar cerca de Renji, aquí solo me estorbas –le dijo el chico que cada vez estaba mas cegado por los celos y la ira.

-¿De verdad, quieres que me vaya? –le dijo la chica débilmente

-Si eso es lo que quiero, que ya no seas una carga –le dijo fríamente y cerro la puerta azotándola.

La chica estaba fuera del cuarto con las manos en la cara, corrió al cuarto que compartía con las gemelas y se sentó en una orilla a llorar en silencio.

------------------------------ Unas horas después --------------------------------

-¡Ya nos vamos hijo, Nos vemos en el festival! –grito Isshin en la puerta de la clínica

-¡De acuerdo, ya váyanse que se les hace tarde! –grito el acostado en la cama de su cuarto.

Los Kurosaki y Rukia subieron a una limosina negra, y se dirigieron al festival.

Al llegar vieron a una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría jóvenes que asistirían a oír a las bandas tocar. Se adentraron entre la multitud hasta llegar a los camerinos, en donde la familia Kurosaki se separo de Rukia.

-Nosotros te apoyamos desde el publico –le dijo Yuzu a la morena la cual le respondió con una sonrisa.

Al entrar tardo unos segundos en toparse con sus compañeras. –Inoue, te ves hermosa –le dijo Rukia observando a la castaña la cual llevaba un vestido azul sin mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas –Igual tu Tatsuki – la karateka llevaba una playera estampada y unos jeans azul oscuro.

-Gracias, pero tú no te quedas atrás Rukia –le dijo Tatsuki a la morena.

-Cierto, te ves espectacular Kuchiki-san –le dijo Inoue observándola detenidamente, Rukia llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas, su cabello tenia brillos y estaba alborotado y llevaba un maquillaje ligero.

-Gracias, por cierto, si ustedes lo ven bien me gustaría que tocáramos esta canción en lugar de la que teníamos planeada –le dijo pasándoles unas hojas con la canción que tocarían.

-Esta bien, pero, ¿Por qué la repentina decisión? –le cuestionaba Tatsuki a la morena.

-Después de cantar les cuento, ya casi es hora –le dijo la morena observando que la otra banda estaba por terminar.

-Chappy Stars al escenario –dijo una chica de lentes desde la puerta

-Bien, a tocar –dijo alegre Inoue y salieron del camerino.

-----------Casa Kurosaki

El peli-naranja bajo por algo de zumo y se coloco en el sofá, tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor sintonizando el canal en el que transmitirían el concurso.

-Y esos fueron "Black Eyes", un fuerte aplauso –se escucho una ovación de parte del publico –y Ahora, del instituto anfitrión "Chappy Stars" –se escucharon mas aplausos de la gente y las tres chicas se colocaron en su sitio.

-Esta canción va dirigida a alguien en especial

_*De seguro al idiota de Renji* _Pensó el peli-naranja aun molesto

La música empezó a toca -se llama Por Quererte

_Por quererte – Efecto Mariposa (Ingresen a youtube y coloquen esta terminación /watch?v=XNfrnjAnBgs)_

_Por creer, por confiarme_

_por seguirte voy sin dirección,_

_sé que nuestro camino hoy se parte en dos._

_Por el amor que no compartes,_

_por el dolor al que no guardo rencor_

_ahora siento que llego tarde a tu corazón._

_Siento que nunca te he conocido_

_lo extraño es que vuelvo ha caer,_

_me duele estar sola, me duele contigo_

_y perderte es perderme después._

_Por tenerte, por querer quererte_

_dejé de lado todo lo que sentía_

_yo no sabia que tu amor escondía la soledad_

_y aunque grites morena mía_

_desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz,_

_no sé quien eres, no sé quien soy, no sé quien soy._

_Por callar, por no dañarte_

_y no enseñarte de mí lo peor_

_por que me dices esas cosas que me duelen_

_porque maldices al amor._

_Nada es lo que sueles decir,_

_yo todo te lo quiero contar_

_nada nos espera después solo soledad._

_Siento que nunca te he conocido_

_lo extraño es que vuelvo ha caer,_

_me duele estar sola, me duele contigo_

_y perderte es perderme después._

_Por tenerte, por querer quererte_

_dejé de lado todo lo que sentía_

_yo no sabia que tu amor escondía la soledad_

_y aunque grites morena mía_

_desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz,_

_no sé quien eres, no sé quien soy, no sé quien so… no se quien soy._

_Por tenerte, por querer quererte_

_dejé de lado todo lo que sentía_

_yo no sabia que tu amor escondía la soledad_

_y aunque grites morena mía_

_desde esta orilla no escucho tu voz,_

_no sé quien eres, no sé quien eres, no sé quien soy_

_*Y además canta esto, no lo puede dejar…*_

-Bueno esta es mi despedida, dentro de unas horas me voy de Karakura –dijo Rukia y bajo seguida por sus compañeras que estaban consternadas ante las palabras de la oji-violeta

El peli-naranja apago el televisor y bufo, pero ante las ultimas palabras de Rukia se sentía un poco incomodo. Alguien llamo a la puerta, y el peli-naranja abrió la puerta –Genial, con quien quiero encontrarme ahora

-Escúchame Ichigo

-Mira Renji, no tenemos nada que hablar, además Rukia ya va a irse contigo ¿no?

-¿Qué Rukia que? –pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido –Espero y no sea por lo que hice este mediodía, ella me ha de odiar ahora mismo.

-Y exactamente ¿Qué hiciste? –le dijo Ichigo esperando que no fuera la respuesta que el esperaba

-Cuando la besé, ya nunca me va a volver a hablar, soy un idiota

-No, no fue por eso –dijo en voz baja el peli-naranja

-¿Entonces, por que seria?

-Luego te platico, ya es hora de que me arregle. –El chico cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, tenia planeada una manera de intentar arreglar las cosas con la Rukia, aunque sabia que eso era algo casi imposible.

-----------Un par de horas después-------------

-¿Estas segura de que quieres irte? –le pregunto Tatsuki a la peli-negra en la entrada del auditorio.

-Si, gracias por escucharme, solo tengo que esperar a que llegue nii-sama –le dijo algo triste

-No dudes en visitarnos, te hare de comer mi mejor arroz con curry, salsa de barbacoa, chocolate, malvaviscos, berenjenas, y pimientos. –le dijo Inoue feliz y saboreando la comida que acababa de pensar.

_*No creo que le queden ganas de volver* _pensó Tatsuki con el platillo en mente

-No será necesario Inoue, entren o se perderán de la función. –les dijo Rukia y se recargo de la puerta. Una banda acababa de tocar en el escenario.

-Bien chicos, y ahora "Death Gods" de el Instituto anfitrión nuevamente. –dijo el presentador y los chicos salieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones. Ichigo le dijo algo al controlador de las luces y se coloco en la posición que le correspondía.

-Esta canción esta dedicada para Rukia. –dijo Ichigo y los chicos comenzaron a tocar, Rukia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la luz del reflector se poso en ella, volteo desde la puerta y observo que solo ella y el escenario estaban iluminados.

-El titulo de la canción lo dice todo "No te vayas"

_No te Vayas –Novel (ya saben que tienen que hacer /watch?v=hiiuApq123M)_

_Por favor escúchame_

_no te quiero perder_

_no se que haría si no estas_

_Estuve ciego_

_por que nunca pude ver_

_a ese ángel convertido en mujer_

_que bajo del cielo y sin querer_

_se enamoro de mí_

_Perdón por no saberte amar_

_con una vida quiero remediar_

_tu corazón yo lo quiero cuidar_

_no te vayas… no te vayas… no te vayas_

_Por favor perdóname_

_no te quiero perder_

_no se que haría si no estas_

_perdón, si una lagrima lloraste por mi_

_perdón, si solo un día no te hice feliz_

_Perdón por no saberte amar_

_con una vida quiero remediar_

_tu corazón yo lo quiero cuidar_

_no te vayas… no te vayas… no te vayas_

Ichigo solo miro hacia donde Rukia, Byakuya apareció a su lado utilizando el shunpo, cosa que los demás espectadores no pudieron ver, Rukia se dio la vuelta derramando una lagrima y comenzó a caminar junto con el capitán.

Ichigo bajo del escenario y comenzó a correr hasta la salida. Corrió por unos minutos hasta llegar a donde estaban Rukia y Byakuya frente a una puerta espiritual. –Rukia –la llamo el peli-naranja al ver que comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta, ella solo se detuvo un segundo y cruzo la puerta, cerrándose tras ella. La lluvia se desato tanto en Karakura como en el mundo interno de Ichigo, lluvia que el mismo provoco…

* * *

**Y hasta ahí, hehe, como me gusta la tragedia.**

**Espero sus Reviews, me inspiran a escribir mas, además que alimentan mi VIR bwahahaha**

**Esperen el otro capi dentro de una semana, o eso espero, y ya después continuare con el de Renacer.**

**Hasta la próxima, Sayo…**


End file.
